


A vida que sempre sonhei

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Esquadrão Suicida [5]
Category: Esquadrão Suicida, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Como seria se em algum universo paralelo a visão de Arlequina fosse verdade? Uma vida normal e feliz, assim como Magia lhe mostrou.
Relationships: Arlequina/Coringa, Harley Quinn/Joker
Series: Esquadrão Suicida [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920751





	A vida que sempre sonhei

**Author's Note:**

> Esquadrão Suicida e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à DC.
> 
> *Essa mesma história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Estavam rindo enquanto entravam numa velocidade absurda na contra mão em alguma rua de Gotham. Um homem vestido de morcego os perseguia. Pareciam dois loucos, suas peles estavam pálidas como se fossem fantasmas, seus cabelos coloridos e vestidos como se fossem a uma festa.

O sonho mudou. Estavam numa boate com várias pessoas estranhas, que mais pareciam ser criminosos, o que de fato eram. Então ela percebeu. Eram bandidos! Dos piores! Seu querido Pudinzinho era o rei de Gotham e ela era sua rainha. Espere! Pudinzinho?! De onde havia tirado aquilo?!

Outro lugar. Estavam no quarto, deitados juntos entre os lençóis. Ela deitada ao seu lado, feliz e satisfeita, e admirando as tatuagens no corpo dele. Tatuagens?! A imagem obscura de um palhaço arlequim no lado direito, muitos HA HA HA tatuados do lado esquerdo do peito, o nome Joker escrito em letras enormes em seu abdômen com um grande sorriso malvado embaixo. Não se lembrava dele ter tatuagens. Na verdade não se lembrava de nada! Estava ficando louca?! Pior! Os dois já eram completamente loucos!

\- Estou tão feliz hoje, Pudinzinho!

\- Como não estar, Harley?

Harley?

\- Especialmente depois de darmos aquela surra no Batsy! – Ele sorriu.

Batsy?

\- Minha doce Arlequina não tem medo do Batman. Papai está orgulhosos de você.

Arlequina? Batman? Papai? Sua vontade de rir se misturou ao sonho e viu as versões loucas dos dois rindo.

A cena mudou outra vez.

\- Harley, Harley... Já cansei de lhe dizer. Devia ter largado o Coringa há séculos.

\- Bem que já tentei, Pam, mas eu amo o meu Pudinzinho.

A Hera Venenosa revirou os olhos e continuou trabalhando com suas plantas. Harleen não sabia como sabia que ela era conhecida como Hera Venenosa, só sabia e pronto. E um momento! Pâmela! Era sua irmã!

Outra mudança.

Estava presa. Presa em Arkham! Mas Arkham era um hospital! E ainda que fosse louca não estava presa em um quarto. Estava presa em uma jaula, dentro de outra jaula, com vários guardas em volta. De repente uma parede explodiu e ela se encolheu assustada. Homens de preto invadiram o local e um deles cerrou as barras de sua cela, entrando e tirando a máscara. Era Jack! Ou melhor, o Coringa. Ele sorriu e os dois se abraçaram, fugindo dali em seguida.

E o sonho mudou outra vez.

Olhou em volta e quase se desequilibrou assustada ao ver que estavam numa altura imensa dentro alguma fábrica e lá embaixo havia gigantescos galões de químicos. Uma visão assustadora. O mais estranho é que agora ela era simplesmente ela, Harleen. Mas Jack continuava sendo o tal Coringa. A conversa não ficou muito clara, mas ele apontava os galões lá embaixo. E sentiu seu coração disparar de desespero ao pular dali sem entender porque e depois de algum tempo afundando em um dos galões, ele apareceu para salvá-la.

Harleen acordou assustada, respirando rapidamente e ouvindo as batidas de seu coração de tão rápido que estava. Não sabia porque, mas aquele sonho não fora só assustador, fora triste, seus bebês não estavam lá e sentia como se Jack de alguma forma estivesse afastado dela, ainda que sempre estivessem juntos. Era manhã, o sol entrava pela janela, estava em seu quarto, os bebês gêmeos continuavam dormindo em seus berços, estava tudo bem.

\- Harleen – escutou a voz de Jack – O que há de errado? Algum problema com Lucy e Joe? – Ele olhou na direção dos berços, também se erguendo para ficar sentado ao lado dela.

\- Não... Um sonho me assustou.

\- Calma, querida – ele disse docemente ao abraçá-la e beijar sua testa, a balançando de leve em seus braços – Tudo bem agora. O que te assustou?

Ela o abraçou de volta e riu.

\- Está rindo do pesadelo? Não foi tão assustador assim ou você enlouqueceu – ele disse sorrindo.

\- Engraçado você dizer isso. No sonho nós dois éramos loucos. Éramos um casal de vilões, criminosos que dominavam a cidade.

Jack riu.

\- Éramos bem malvados, conte mais.

\- Vi muitas coisas. Nós dirigimos na contra mão como loucos, morrendo de rir enquanto um homem morcego nos perseguia!

\- Um homem morcego? Você andou lendo quadrinhos demais ultimamente, amor.

\- Nós o chamávamos de Batsy, os demais de Batman. Ele parecia tanto com alguém que conhecemos... Mas não sei quem. Alguém famoso talvez... Mas além disso eu nos vi numa boate cheia de criminosos, chamavam você de Rei de Gotham e eu era sua rainha. Você também... Tinha tatuagens – ela falou levantando a camisa do pijama do marido e verificando que era de fato um sonho.

Jack riu novamente ao ouvi-la falar.

\- Depois Pam estava reclamando sobre você...

\- Até a Pam? E o que ela era? Nossa assistente de crime?

\- Era criminosa como nós, mas não era louca. Se chamava Hera Venenosa.

\- E o que a ruiva dos venenos tinha a reclamar de mim?

\- Algo sobre estar cansada de ver você me tratar mal.

\- Isso com certeza foi um pesadelo. Eu nunca faria mal a você, docinho.

\- Ei! Eu Também tinha tatuagens! – Ela exclamou afastando o lençol e vendo que não havia nenhum sinal de desenhos e palavras soltas em suas pernas, assim como não havia losangos coloridos tatuados em seu braço.

\- Foi tão real assim?

\- Tanto que sequer desconfiei que podia ser um sonho. Nos chamavam de Arlequina e Coringa. Você me chamava de Harley, Harley Quinn. Também de chamavam de príncipe palhaço do crime. Você era obcecado pelo tal de Batman, mais do que por mim. E Arkham não era um hospital pra deficientes mentais, era uma prisão pra criminosos loucos e perigosos.

\- O que? Além de tudo isso nós fomos presos?

\- Não sei, só lembro de flashs. Me vi presa numa cela que parecia uma jaula e ficava dentro de outra jaula, com guardas em volta. De repente você aparecia com vários homens, explodia a prisão e me levava embora.

\- Você era perigosa... E ainda éramos fugitivos? – Ele riu se divertindo – Querida, você anda pegando muito pesado com seus livros de psicologia e ficção científica, nunca vi um sonho com detalhes tão detalhados.

\- Está me chamando de louca?

\- Você não era louca no sonho?

Ele riu quando a esposa lhe deu um tapa de brincadeira e a prendeu contra o colchão, ouvindo-a rir também.

\- Que bom que foi só um sonho. Prefiro você aqui comigo.

— Eu nunca amaria um morcego mais do que você, Harleen.

Os dois pares de olhos azuis se encararam profundamente antes que se fechassem e Jack a beijasse. Ele a abraçou protetoramente e uma onda de calor percorreu o corpo de Harleen ao se sentir tão amada. Ela levou as mãos as cabelos castanhos de Jack, que se arrepiou ao sentir o carinho em sua nuca. Quando se separaram permaneceram abraçados e Harleen o ouviu falar baixinho.

— Eu te amo, Harleen. Foi só um sonho. Não fique preocupada com isso, amorzinho.

— Também te amo, meu Pudinzinho.

Jack riu.

— É o que? – Perguntou a olhando.

— Eu te chamava assim.

Os dois caíram numa grande gargalhada, embora discreta para evitar acordar os bebês, mas não levou muito tempo até ouvirem as duas crianças murmurarem em seus berços.

— Nossos dois despertadores louros de olhos azuis foram acionados. Hora de começar o dia – Jack falou antes de beijá-la no rosto e se levantar.

Harleen espreguiçou-se e seguiu junto com ele para os berços, pegando a filha nos braços, enquanto Jack pegava o menino.

— Quem é a princesa da mamãe? – Disse baixinho ao beijar o rosto da pequena Lucy, fazendo a bebê rir.

— Bom dia, pequeno Joe – Jack falava para o filho, que ria de volta para ele.

******

Harleen arrumava a mesa para o café enquanto Jack se vestia para o trabalho. Ela tinha Joe nos braços e Lucy estava sentada em sua cadeirinha de bebê. Logo Jack desceu as escadas, elegantemente vestido para mais um dia, observando Harleen também já vestida para trabalhar com o cabelo dourado enrolado em bobes, que ela soltaria antes de ir. Rodeou a mesa para se aproximar dela e a beijou, vendo-a abrir um lindo sorriso em seguida. Acarinhou os cabelos do filho e Harleen continuou o que fazia enquanto ele seguiu para Lucy, que estendia a mãozinha para ele. Segurou a pequena mão da filha e sorriu para ela, beijando sua testa. Harleen observou a cena com um enorme sorriso e de repente teve uma sensação de de ja vu, mas após algum tempo tentando pensar a respeito decidiu apenas ignorar.

— Pam logo deve chegar pra ficar com eles. Ela está de folga hoje.

— Temos sorte dela trabalhar em casa e poder ficar com eles sempre que vamos trabalhar.

Minutos mais tarde a campainha tocou e HArleen deixou Joe com Jack, indo abrir a porta e vendo Pâmela entrar.

— Bom dia! – Ela falou alegremente abraçando Harleen – A tia Pam chegou! Onde estão os bebês mais lindos do mundo?

Lucy e Joe gargalharam felizes quando Pam entrou na cozinha e deu um beijo em cada um, cumprimentando Jack em seguida. Ele colocou Joe em sua cadeirinha de bebê e os três se sentaram para tomar café enquanto se revezavam para alimentar as duas crianças.

— Você não vai acreditar no sonho louco que Harleen teve. Ela tem que te contar.

— Literalmente louco – Harleen riu.

— Quero saber! – A ruiva respondeu animada.

— Foi uma coisa de outro mundo, Pam. Eu e Jack éramos loucos, e nós três éramos criminosos perigosos fugindo da polícia e de um tal de Batsy.

— Batsy?

— Ou Batman, um cara que se vestia de morcego e nos perseguia.

— Arkham era uma prisão e não um hospital. Parecíamos dois malucos com tatuagens, cabelos coloridos, armas e éramos pálidos como fantasmas. Você trabalhava fabricando venenos poderosos com suas plantas e você e Jack se detestavam.

— Só porque eu disse que o mataria no dia do casamento caso ele te fizesse derramar meia lágrima de tristeza? Seu subconsciente guardou muito bem – ela riu – E bem que dizem que psicólogos e artistas são os mais aptos a enlouquecer – Pâmela riu e logo os três estavam numa crise de riso, fazendo até os bebês rirem junto – Conte mais – Pam falou quando conseguiu se controlar.

— O tal de Batman parecia com alguém que conheço, mas não tenho certeza de quem nem porque.

— Vai ver é algum famoso ou milionário, tem muitos aqui em Gotham.

— Nunca vou saber. Ele usava uma máscara de morcego que cobria quase todo o rosto. Foi tão real que nem pensei que pudesse estar sonhando. Nos chamavam de Arlequina e Coringa e você era a Hera Venenosa. E eu chamava o Jack de Pudinzinho.

Pâmela teve outra crise de riso.

— Nunca mais vou esquecer disso!

— Obrigado, Harleen. Nunca mais ela vai parar de me chamar assim.

— Não fique assim, Jacl. Sabe o quanto eu te amo, meu Pudinzinho – ela brincou.

Jack não pode evitar rir. Os dois se olharam e trocaram um selinho.

— Quem sabe você sonhou com alguma realidade paralela... Vai que existe mesmo – Pam falou.

— É, quem sabe – Harleen riu.


End file.
